Stupid Love
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Set 3-4 months in the future at ASZ. Caryl ...maybe love doesn't always solve everything CARYL
1. Chapter 1

an: so, this was gonna be a one shot and it is turning into a monster. I have no idea how long it will be...a very short soon to be smutty multichapter...let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexandrians were more stupid than anything else.

When life had settled out Carol and Rick had come to that realization. They weren't cannibals, they weren't evil, they were stupid. Stupid could still could get you killed Carol knew that but little by little she let her guard down. Let her own personality start to filter through. She was cautiously optimistic...hopeful even that they had found someplace that they could build a future on.

She liked her life, she let her little helpless act go by the wayside as the months past by, and found the Alexidrians still liked her, respected her for learning how to survive. All but one she thought with a smirk as she saw Sam dash by her house nervously. That kid had scared the crap out of her all those months before. Someone had needed to teach him a lesson not to wander off that it wasn't safe. She had probably taken it to far, but at least he would be safe unlike a lot of kids.

The months past by, people became comfortable. She liked her life living with Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne and Daryl. She'd given up some of the undercover duties she'd taken on at first to help Rick watch Judith. Rick wasn't comfortable with leaving her in the care of the daycare...and Michonne, Carol and Daryl were the adults she was with most times. Michonne wasn't able to do it, and Daryl ...Daryl was never home.

She didn't mind, it felt like a privilege to get to spend her days with Jude, she confessed to Rick one night everything that had happened with Lizzie and Mika, and Rick knew without a doubt there was nothing she wouldn't do for his girl.

It didn't mean she let herself go weak, she had taken up running every morning. It felt freeing to let go, and feel the wind in her face. She went out shooting as much as possible and had put the bug in Maggie's ear that she should suggest a gun range to Deanna. She had gotten her knife back...she'd missed the feel of it, the balance of it in her hand. She didn't keep it out in the open but it was always on her, no matter what. Stupidity could get you killed and she wasn't stupid.

Or maybe she was, she thought with a sigh as she readied herself for the latest newcomer party. She spent so much time, worrying about others she forgot to worry about herself. She liked her life but she didn't love it. She was determined to be happy, content. Feel loved for herself.

She'd gradually let her guard down and she'd let Tobin in. She had been flattered at first, at his interest. A little flustered too. She honestly had never had that, someone going out of their way for her...to make her feel special. Things were progressing slowly, they were both comfortable with that. Nothing had progressed past second base as Tobin called it and she was fine with that. It wasn't some grand passionate love, it was respect, it was companionship, it was enough for her.

She'd given up on Daryl... a couple of months ago. It had become increasingly clear he wasn't capable of having a relationship with anyone...least of all her. Time to let silly school girl dreams pass her by.

She shook out the dress that had become her standard for these stupid parties at Deanna's. She hated it. It was baggy and blue and felt like a sac. Her own damn fault, she'd chosen her clothing so she could be invisible...and in this dress she was.

"Oh god it lives"

She covered herself up as Tara burst into her room holding a bundle of clothing.

"Tara, how many times do I have to tell you to knock when I am changing?" She said slipping on a robe.

"While it is my biggest regret that you don't bat for my team" Tara said sending her a jokingly leering look."That isn't what this is about."

"What do you mean.." Carol started but paused as Tara grabbed the blue dress out of her hands.

"I don't like this thing..." Tara said flicking her knife out..."and this is what I'm going to do about it" she said slashing it with her knife.

"Tara!"

"What.? I'm sorry okay, but it was the last remnant of Mrs, Cleaver ..someone had to do it. God if I had to watch you hide you boobs in the shapeless sack one more time I was going to lose my mind. If I am being forced to go to this party at least let me enjoy the view." Tara said with a grin nodding towards the pile of clothes on the bed and ducking with a giggle as she ran out the door and Carol threw a pillow at her.

Carol sighed glancing at the pile of clothes on the bed..a red dress catching her eye.

"Try the red one!" Tara shouted from behind the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you were going to the party"

Daryl shrugged as he hammered out the ten new dents in his fender he'd gotten out on the road with Aaron. He liked his new job, hell he was happy at Alexandria, even if he didn't really fit in. He'd made new friends in Aaron and Eric and life was good (he'd love to see Merle's reaction to that) Being out on the road kept him sharp, but he still felt useful enough when he came back. Like he earned his place. He liked his life, but he didn't love it.

"Thought you and Aaron didn't like the parties.." He gruffed out to Eric without stopping.

"No...Aaron doesn't like them. I love them! And you're going. We'll be the wallflower group...come on Tara, Eugene and Noah are coming with us!" Eric grinned excitedly.

"Sounds fun" he commented sarcastically.

"I know!" Eric said happily."you can shower here...I grabbed you a new shirt and pair of jeans and lord underwear from that haul of clothes you guys brought back. Go on" Eric said motioning to the door "We'll be late"

"I never said I would go" he snarled out, but quirked his brow in confusion as a grin spread across Eric's face.

"Oh you're so cute! I wasn't asking...now march mister"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ain't never told me he was scary happy" Daryl said slouched at a table with Aaron, Tara and Noah nursing a beer watching Eric hold an animated conversation with Deanna and Maggie.

"He is small but mighty" Aaron said with a grin.

"Reminds me of someone I know." Tara snorted

Daryl looked at her curiously "what do you mean?" He asked

"You should have seen the trouble I went through to wrench that blue whale of a dress out of Carol's hands tonight for her date...lord it's about time she showed some cleavage to Tobin...that poor man will have a heart attack when he finally see the whole package unwrapped. Lucky bastard." Tara finished with a sigh.

Daryl took a sip of his beer thinking that through. Carol had a date? He knew that fucker Tobin had been sniffing around her but he'd thought it was one sided. He'd thought...he wasn't sure what he thought. That she'd stay single forever. That he could fool himself into believing his feelings were more brotherly, that she would always be there for him, and only him.

Fuck he was an idiot he thought as his gut twisted at the thought of Tobin with Carol. Of getting to take her clothes of, see that beautiful body in detail. That silky skin, that skin he dreamed about touching, those freckles that disappeared under the neckline of her shirt that he dreamed of tracing.

He should be happy for her. He'd felt them grow apart the last few months, when he'd been out on the road, but like the asshole he was he thought that things would stay the same forever. Like when he'd been out on the road with Michonne, that she'd just gravitate back towards him when he was ready. That she would be there for him, when he needed her. Fuck he was an idiot he thought chugging his beer.

The door opened and the room turned to see the new arrivals. He watched in awe as she stepped into the room.

He started at the bottom and worked his way up, fuck..those legs. Legs that would make a twenty year old jealous. That dress was red and just bordered on indecent. It was cut incredibly low, the material gathered under her breasts then flowed down to her knees clinging to her body.

Fuck if he had his knife that fucker Tobin's hand that was wrapped around her waist would be in trouble.

It was when he got to her face that he knew, her face was so scared, so unsure. Fuck being noble, fuck being honourable. She should be with him not that asshole. He kicked himself now, he should have been making her see how beautiful she was...how special, all that time wasted.

That asshole wouldn't be there for her like he would. That asshole wouldn't understand her like he would, he thought with a heavy heart watching Tobin wrap his arm around Carol as they greeted Rick.

Fuck that asshole wouldn't love her like he did, he thought getting up to go outside and clear his head. He needed a plan and he needed one quick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was well done"

Tara turned to Aaron in surprise "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Aaron rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around Eric who sat down beside him "Pft...you know exactly what I mean...I was trying to find a way to get him to see the truth before it was too late. She's all he talked about on the road."

"Why do you think I bullied him into coming tonight?" Eric said sweetly.

Tara grinned "I'm sooooooo bored. I spend my days with Eugene. Eugene! I miss sex...hell I miss television. They're are no available women here, and I'm bored, and dammit Carol is straight but I can at least enjoy the view." She said with a grin at Carol "while I play puppet master."

Eric grinned clapping his hands excitedly, as Aaron groaned.

"Guys...I think we should just let them figure things out now on their own...we gave them a push.." Aaron said.

Eric stood up grabbing Tara's hand "I promise we won't cause too much trouble we are just going to spy a little...make sure everything goes as planned" he said pecking a kiss to Aaron's forehead and ruffling his hair.

"Come on Tara...on the way there's a couple of girls I want to introduce you too."


	2. Chapter 2

An: hey...well I am a little bummed out by a guest reviewer that I wanted to address.

Guest;

I have to say it is my policy to not address guest reviewers, if you are not brave enough to sign in to post your hate, then I'm sorry your opinion really doesn't matter to me...but here's the thing, your review bugged me and this is why, I do like Carol more than Daryl. I always have, I always will. I admit it I am a Carol Stan...I love her, she is a hero to me, showing me that women can be strong, women can survive, women can overcome. I am immensely interested in her character, that is what attracted me to Caryl. Can I ask why this is such a problem for you? It's fictional characters, we are allowed to like who we like. None of this is real...all of this is fun. I'm sorry someone forced you to read my fic...oh wait a minute, they didn't. I'm sorry you paid money to read this...oh wait a minute you didn't. For anyone new to my writing, I'm a Carol fan...I'm a Caryl fan...Carol is my fave...if that's a problem...don't read. Simple, I solved your problem.

I know that this will get me more anonymous reviews. I'm not 12, get a life, I won't fight with a stranger over a tv show. All I will say is this...I have never felt the need to beat someone down to make myself feel better. I'm sorry you feel the need to post anonymous critism. It is obvious you don't truly stand behind your rather long winded post. I hope it made you feel happy,(because I am pretty sure you must be unhappy) it won't happen again. Spam away...I always enjoy my delete button...or you could have cookies :)

Anyway let me know what you think :)...(nicely please...)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Part 2**

She was smothering.

Tobin was sweet and kind, and very respectful and she was smothering. She wanted to be happy, to be loved for herself. This wasn't love she realized as Tobin squeezed her waist. She shouldn't settle for just liking her life...she should love it.

It was suddenly crowded in the room, she felt as though she couldn't breath..like the walls were closing in on her.

"Do you want to get some air?" Tobin asked her suddenly eying her with concern.

She nodded and he grabbed her hand making their way to the back deck. On the way passing by a wide eyes Sam who gave them a wide bearth.

She breathed in deeply when they got to the back deck. It was a large glaringly ugly deck in her opinion. The monster deck only the rich would build, with columns and gazebos. Probably cost more than her house before the turn.

**I bet some rich asshole paid a lot of money for this. Looks like a dog sat in paint and wiped his ass all over it.**

She grinned to herself and bit her lip to suppress a giggle as that memory struck her. Leaning on a railing staring out into the night.

"This is a beautiful deck..isn't it? I always wanted one like this." Tobin said admiring a column.

"Oh...yeah" she said distractedly

"You alright?" He asked

**Gotta be. **

Why the hell wouldn't he get out oh her head? She thought she was fine...thought she let go of that silly dream. Why couldn't she let him go? This wasn't fair. He was her friend, her best friend, she knew that they could never have more, she would never pressure him. He wasn't capable of more, she had to accept it.

She knew that deep down he probably had feelings for her but he would never acknowledge them. He would never try...make an effort for her. She had thought she wanted that. Tobin complimented her, went out of his way for her. Tried to make her feel as though she was special, and it always fell flat. It never felt...right.

**You want me to carry that for you?**

**Ummm ...no.**

She turned away from Tobin squeezing her temple. All she could see was his eyes. Those eyes, that would watch her with concern, like she could feel him worrying about her. Wanting her to be okay.

So he made her feel special the only way he could she admitted with a sigh...it didn't mean it excused him from trying. She knew that there was more between them than friendship. She understood that if she had initiated things between them he would be interested. But at times it had felt like she was trying to lure a scared little squirrel to eat out of the palm of her hand. Any sudden movement and he would bolt. She was tired. So incredibly tired of going around in circles just to go around in circles again. For once it would be nice if put in the effort, if he tried.

"Yes...I'm fine" she said queitly

Tobin was queit for a moment before coming to stand in front if her.

"This isn't working out for you?...is it?" He asked.

She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry...I..." She started unable to finish.

He smiled brushing her hair away from her cheek "it's okay...it was nice while it lasted. I...I don't think I'm ready for this either."

She smiled in relief, nodding up at him as he brushed his lips over her forehead.

"We can still be friends right?" She nodded smiling letting a little giggle escape her, when Tobin hugged her.

"I'll go get us some drinks" he said when he broke apart obviously wanting to give her a moment to compose herself.

She nodded then leaned her shoulder against an ugly column, hugging her body, she knew he was approaching even though his footsteps were quiet.

"Bet some rich asshole paid a lot of money for this ugly piece of shit deck."

She snorted but didn't turn. This had to be a joke...anyone but him right now.

He came to stand beside her, crossing his arms and sticking his hands in his armpits.

"Beautiful view like this and they go and mess it up with something like this monster, looks like the Lobby of some hotel..." She watched as he eyed her from the side and he paused speaking for a moment "Idiots couldn't see a good thing when they had it right in front of them." He said his voice cracking suspiciously emotional.

Any other day, she'd ask him if he was okay..ask him what was wrong. Be the strong one...today she couldn't not now, not when she knew, it would never happen.

She sniffed and scuffed her foot. "I think I'm going to head back to the house Daryl...I'll see you later." She said.

"Wait" he said reaching out to grab her wrist.

She turned and looked back at him, she could see it, see the hesitation, see the longing. He wanted her, but he wouldn't reach out and take what he wanted.

She stared at him, the moment frozen in time, waiting, she wasn't sure what for. God dammit Daryl if you can't say the words ...kiss me, do...something, she screamed in her head.

But he didn't do anything, he stood there the indecision on his face, anxiety written over him. He couldn't get past it.

She moved her hand so he let go of her wrist. "Goodnight Daryl"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: well the reviewer signed in...so I wanted to do them the courtesy of addressing their post (feel free to skip to story) ...this is a short update sorry about that but once again I need to address my reviewer.

Sigh;

First Sigh, thank you for signing in and using your name... I must apologize for your parents unfortunate choice...were they hippies? Oh my gosh..is Sigh your last name? Because if your first name is Dramatic...I take it all back! Well done Mr&amp;Mrs Sigh...!

Your opinion was hate because you obviously have never read my work, and if you have you are deliberately ignoring the way I always charaterize Daryl ...never as a bad guy, if anything I think I write Daryl favourably...never as a hick..always as sweet. That is the way I have always written him. Maybe before being so quick to jump...look at my writing.

I said from the beginning this is a Caryl story...therefore I tagged Daryl. As I always do. Big whoopie...she starts out the story with another man...are you 12? I know I joked about it but have you no concept of real adult life? I will never write Carol begging Daryl..I will never dumb her down..I would never place her with a character I don't like.

Sigh, your really just embarrasing yourself. You say you are a Caryl fan but that feels false to me. But then again my official guide to shipping Caryl did get lost in the mail.

Dramatic..can I call you dramatic? I gave you the respect of posting your review since you were brave enough to post your unfortunate name. Here's the thing...your not being a nice person...I think you know that too Dramatic. Treat others the way you want to be treated...how hard is that. Constructive Critism ...real constructive Critism that is backed up with a knowledge of my work and examples is so appreciated. Not someone trying to make them feel better about themselves...by criticizing others unfairly. You see Dramatic, at the end of the last chapter there were inklings of Carol starting to realize she might have been a touch unfair, and maybe, just maybe that was a plot point (Spoiler Alert) but I understand if you did not catch that, you obviously read it right? I mean... Since Daryl was portrayed as a bad guy -you know because Carol realized he had feelings for her, but he couldn't get past his issues.

Alright Dramatic Sigh, I'm not sure what attracted you to me, feel free to stop reading. You will not bring me down, I am a fabulous person and many people will tell you that...I also am quick tempered but very smart...I see what you're trying to sell me here, but I'm not buying. I have so much drama in my real life...and I'm still happy. I have struggles you couldn't imagine..and I still laugh. Haters are gonna hate...but don't tell me what I think, don't tell me what I feel. No one knows what's in my head but me (thank god) least of all you Dramatic Sigh. That I won't tolerate.

You won't chase me away from posting...is that what this is about? People call what your doing trolling but I don't see it as that...it's more like being a slug...now you know what happens to slugs right?...Nothing much they have no life...don't be a slug, let's have cookies :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Part 3

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait" he said reaching out to grab her wrist.

She turned and looked back at him, she could see it, see the hesitation, see the longing. He wanted her, but he wouldn't reach out and take what he wanted.

She stared at him, the moment frozen in time, waiting, she wasn't sure what for. God dammit Daryl if you can't say the words ...kiss me, do...something, she screamed in her head.

But he didn't do anything, he stood there the indecision on his face, anxiety written over him. He couldn't get past it.

She moved her hand so he let go of her wrist. "Goodnight Daryl"

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His heart was beating a million miles a minute, watching her walk away. She's been right there, in his grasp. Why didn't he do something, anything god he was such an..

"Idiot!"

He turned glaring into the darkness of the monster deck.

"Who's there?" He growled.

"Oh cool your jets...it's just us" Eric said hauling a red faced Tara out from behind a column.

"What the fuck.." He started only to have Eric put up his hand.

"Ummm ...no. Don't start with the language at me. You're better than that. We followed you guys, we wanted to see if you would actually do something or if you would mess it up...you messed things up mister." Eric said looking angry.

"What?..I didn't..." He started.

"Daryl...shut the fuck up" Tara said

"Thank you Tara.." Eric said crossing his arms.

"Wait...she cussed.." He said pointing at Tara.

"Yes but it's cute when she does it" Eric said as Tara stuck out her tongue. "Thank god we are here..you're an idiot sweetie" Eric said to him."Why in the world didn't you just kiss her?"

Daryl stared at them dumbfounded "You heard all that?" He asked

"Yes we also heard her dump Tobin before you showed up.." Tara said

A slow smile spread across his face. "Really?" He said

"Yeah really...dude, I'm trying to help you out here. I get that you have trouble talking..but that was a non talking moment. To quote the Little Mermaid kiss the girl!" Tara said

"What the fuck is the little mermaid?" Daryl said then quirked his brow in confusion as both Tara and Eric sighed pinching their temple shaking their heads.

"Look that doesn't matter...what matters is if you are ready to move forward with Carol, if you are ever going to be ready. We all see the truth, we all see you two should be together, even her. But here's the thing, she loves you to much to push you into something you can't handle. But you know what a girl's got needs too. She sees what you need, your space, your self worth. She builds you up. She respects you, she loves you for you...but she won't push one thing on you that she is scared you won't want. The first time I saw her I thought...nice, the redneck found his wife...his hot as fuck, wife." Tara paused as Eric elbowed her.

"Not helping Tara" Eric said

"What...she is a beautiful women, inside and out...you think I'm the only one who noticed? Nope ...Tobin did. If she gave me any indication she swung both ways you would have so much competition..but she doesn't and she loves you, and she desperately wants you to be happy...but she wants to be happy too." Tara said

Daryl stared at the two nodding at him. They were right, he felt a panic bubble up into his chest he had to fix this, he had to figure out how to show her the truth..he..

"Daryl...Breath...we all know that you're not good with words...there are other ways...kiss her..that simple." Eric said.

He looked at the two of them and nodded. They were right, he could show her even if he couldn't say it, he bolted down the stairs hearing Eric and Tara burst into song behind him "shalalalala go on and kiss the girl" before breaking out in giggles. Fucking kids.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I want to apologize. I let the haters get to me on this story. Won't happen again :) let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the Girl- The Little Mermaid

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was beautiful in the moon light.

He'd followed her, Tara and Eric's advice echoing in his head. Maybe it was true, maybe he didn't need to tell her how he felt. Maybe he could show her.

It had always been a problem for him. He wanted to say everything she wanted to hear, everything she deserved to hear, but he'd open his mouth and nothing came out.

She was sitting on the steps of their house looking up in the sky. She had her heels dangling from her fingers, her bare toes, graceful on the ground.

She hadn't seen him yet, and he watched her for a moment. There was something about her. She'd found her way in, to his heart, hell to his soul. Something about those eyes always got to him.

Her fucking eyes they could always fucking see right through him. They saw him and he knew that she loved him for who he was. He knew that, but lately it felt as though she was disappointed, like she gave up.

He knew she wouldn't wait forever, and he knew that she wouldn't push something on him she thought he didn't want. He kicked himself in the ass for that. He should have made sure she knew how special she was to him...how much she meant to him.

His anxiety was crippling him. He wanted to break free. He needed to break free. He needed to at least try. He needed to show her, how he felt even if he couldn't say it.

She looked at him as he approached her, her eyes never leaving his. He stopped about ten feet away from the steps and just stared at her. Spellbound by the unbroken eye contact. She stood up and smiled, dropping her shoes to the side, her bare feet padding softly over to him on the grass.

Her eyes were sad, it nearly broke him. She smiled as a tear seemed to well along her lower eyelid, sliding it's way past that beautiful blue so clear in the light from the street lights.

"Daryl...I'm sorry, is there something you want to talk about...I shouldn't have left like that at the party...I ..." She paused slightly shocked when he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. His thumb brushing away the line tear that had slid it's way free.

He wished he could say everything she needed to hear, everything she deserved to hear. But he just couldn't it wasn't him. Didn't mean he didn't love her. He loved her more than life itself. She was the only person in his life he couldn't loose.

She was as speechless as him, as he lowered his lips, slowly toward hers. He was waiting for the slightest hesitation. The slightest indication that this wasn't what she wanted but she didn't move. She watched and waited until her eyes fluttered shut and his lips met hers.

He deepened the kiss immediately. His hands possessively roaming her body, pulling her in closer. She was his and he was never letting her go.

Her scent overwhelmed him. Fired his blood with need. He'd spent many nights thinking of that scent. Being surronded by it, and he was here now. It felt like a dream like the best dream possible.

Her lips, where soft and tasted like apples. He bit into the lower one lightly. Groaning when she squeezed his upper arms more tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

He made his way down to her neck, pausing for a moment as he inhaled her scent and felt her pulse pounding against his lips. It bubbled out of him before he could stop.

"Love you" he muttered into her neck.

She leaned back and smiled at him. Her eyes shinning brightly.

"Took you long enough" she whispered."I love you to".

He smiled pressing his forehead to hers "I'm a stupid son of a bitch."

"No...never that..maybe a little slow though." She giggled.

He swung down, sweeping her off her feet, striding towards the house with her in his arms.

"Well best speed things up then"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxx

The door to the house swung shut with a resounding slam as the sound of Carol's laughter filled the air.

They didn't notice the two observers stepping out from behind the corner of the house. High fiving each other while they did a victory dance. Then walking off arm and arm towards the party.

the End :)


End file.
